The present invention relates to a no-lube telescoping, or sliding, landing gear utilizing high strength synthetic, or natural fiber ribbons or strands as support for extending or lifting an apparatus.
Landing gears are generally designed to have a gear system that motivates a landing portion to the ground thereby supporting an apparatus such as a trailer. Oftentimes these landing systems require frequent maintenance, including the addition of lubricants, to function properly. Additionally, to support high-weight loads, strong, heavy gearing mechanisms are required.
Thus, a landing gear that is lighter and stronger and functions properly without a lubricant is desired.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, and appended drawings.